witcherfandomcom_hu-20200213-history
A semlegesség ára
"A Semlegesség Ára" egy prémium kiegészítés a Witcher számítógépes játékban, melyet a CD Project készített és 2008, április 10-én jelent meg, a D'Jinni nevű Kaland Szerkesztővel. A következő 1.4-es javítás "Bővített Kiadás"ként vált ismertté, melyben a Mellékhatások kiegészítés is helyet kapott szintén szinkronizálva. Összefoglalót Riviai Geralt, a híres Fehér Farkas visszatér télire Kaer Morhenbe, a witcherek titkos erodítményébe a Kék-hegyek közé. Ám a helyszínen hívatlan vendégeket talál, akik csak bajt hoznak. Egyre jobban belefolyva a konfliktusukba Geraltnak döntenie kell, mi a kisebb rossz. Vajon hajlandó-e megfizetni híres semlegességének árát? The famous bard Dandelion has stopped by at an inn. Naturally, the patrons wish to hear a ballad and so he sings the lay of the "Bitter, Evil Hearts" Set in the fall of 1232 in the valley surrounding the Kaer Morhen stronghold, the ballad finds Geralt coming back to the witchers' base of operations for the winter when he unexpectedly spies a small camp just outside the stronghold. This comes as quite a surprise since the way to Kaer Morhen is a closely guarded secret. One could count on one hand the number of non-witchers who know the way. At the camp, Geralt meets a nobleman named Merwin Ademeyn and a sorceress named Sabrina Glevissig, who, along with a band of hired mercenaries, are trying to find a young woman staying in the stronghold. Born under the Black Sun and prophesied to ruin the world, Deidre is Eskel's surprise child and rightful heir to the throne of her own (unusually feminist) country. Her brother, the nobleman who also happens to be second in line, wants to make sure she will not have the crown. Sabrina wants to kill her as well, but for her own reasons. She wants to examine the girl's body and discover the truth about the Black Sun - being The Witcher, Geralt has to choose with whom he sides. Geralt has ample opportunity to consult with this fellow witchers: Eskel, Lambert and Vesemir who are all wintering at the old fortress. He will also have time to get to know both Deidre and Sabrina much better before finally making his decision. References to the books The story shares many similarities with the short story "The Lesser Evil". * Noble girl born under the Black Sun and the mage after her. * A mage with a highly realistic illusionary abode, complete with a partner of the opposite gender. * A letter of safe conduct from a king with a spelling error. The story also quotes quite a lot about the Black Sun and the girls born under it, and the discussions Geralt may partake in with Sabrina Glevissig are more or less a repetition of the ones he shared with Stregobor, whereas certain parts of the dialogue exchanged between Geralt and Deidre echo conversations between Geralt and Renfri. There is even a book within the game called The Curse of the Black Sun. Sabrina Glevissig herself is a character that appears in the Witcher Saga. Inconsistencies with the books "A Semlegesség Ára" takes place before the Witcher Saga, even though in the books Geralt first met Sabrina on the Thanedd Island, in Times of Contempt. The mention of the duchy of "Vspaden" in the journal entry for Kaedwen is an error based on a fan-made map from Andrzej Sapkowski Zone, even though CD Projekt RED created a more correct map of their own for the game, which does not include it. The fan-made map includes the duchy based on a (misspelt) reference to Yspaden in "The Lesser Evil". According to Andrzej Sapkowski's own notes, which were released after the map was created, Yspaden is a city in Redania. This being a ballad and knowing Dandelion's tendency to artistic license, this might explain the inconsistencies. Perhaps it is even his version of "The Lesser Evil". Karakterek * Szakács * Deidre Ademeyn * Eskel * Geralt * Lány * Lambert * Merwin Ademeyn * Merton Bringgs * Szállásmester * Reim, the elven scout * Sabrina Glevissig * Vesemir Mentioned only * King Henselt * Roben * Ida Emean aep Sivney * Enid an Gleanna Nőkkel * Deidre Ademeyn - Finish her quest, ask about Eskel and apologize. Follow the other options. Now you should get the option to ask why she's looking at you like that, choose the first answer, this will get you the card. That's the way it worked for me, other ways might be possible. * Sabrina Glevissig - this is probably THE most-difficult-to-get card in the whole game. To get it you have to be very careful what you say. First finish her quest (initiate it by asking about boredom) and do not ask anything else. Once you have delivered the livers, say that you're not convinced followed by "Has any attempt been made to lift the curse?" Then ask her about her intentions towards Deirde and say that it's a difficult matter. You should now have the option of telling her that she's a strange woman, this will get you the card. Thanks to the members of the 'The Witcher official discussion board' for suggesting this way, other ways might be possible. Helyszínek * Caingorn * Kaedwen * Kaer Morhen * Kaer Morhen völgy * Öreg Bánya * Tábor Küldetések * Az asszonyfarkas * Farkaséhség * Üvöltés Térképek Image:Map_Kaer_Morhen_valley.png|Map of Kaer Morhen valley Image:Map_Old_Mine_KM.png|Map of the old mine External links * [http://www.thewitcher.com/community/en/news/489.html Download The Price of Neutrality module.] Kategória:The Witcher számítógépes játék Kategória:Moddolás Kategória:The Witcher - Küldetések cs:Cena neutrality de:Price of Neutrality el:The Price of Neutrality en:The Price of Neutrality es:El Precio de la Neutralidad fr:Le prix de la neutralité it:Il Prezzo della Neutralità pl:Cena neutralności ru:Цена нейтралитета